


Sky Full of Stars

by Carebeark5



Category: Home and Away (TV)
Genre: F/F, willex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carebeark5/pseuds/Carebeark5
Summary: Willow can't sleep so she heads to the beach to help clear her mind. One shot.





	Sky Full of Stars

Willow tugged on her sweatpants and a hoodie over top of her pajamas and trudged down the stairs to the beach. Sometimes when she couldn't sleep she would head down to the beach and just walk and let her mind relax a bit. Today was one of those days where her thoughts were all over the place. She was stressed about all the new responsibilities at the gym. Of course, she was excited about the prospect of expanding and taking on more of the work but having it thrown on you at the last minute was not exactly what she had pictured.

But that wasn't the only thing on her mind at the moment. She was still thinking about the kiss and what exactly it meant. She and Alex had decided to just be friends but she couldn't help but think about the possibility of more. She was confused because up until this point she had only ever been interested in men but she hadn't been lying when she told Alex that she felt a connection with her, it was like they had known each other for years. It was just so easy to talk to her and she realized that she even looked forward to their talks and the days when she was scheduled in at the gym.

She stood at the edge of the sand near the water looking out at the night sky. It was super late and she had to be up early to head into the gym to open up but she couldn't for the life of her quiet her mind. She slipped off her sandals and put her feet in the water as the waves gently lapped over the sand at her feet.

"What are the odds of seeing you here this late," she heard as she spun around nearly losing her balance.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to startle you," Alex said stepping closer into the light of the moon where she could see her.

"Hey, shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I could say the same about you," Alex said with a small smile.

"Couldn't sleep, what's your excuse."

"Just got off work, late shift."

"You must be exhausted though. Besides, don't you need to rest for tomorrow, patients don't tend to like it when their doctors fall asleep on them." 

Alex laughed as she stepped closer to Willow's side both of them looking out at the waves. "As it happens I have a day off tomorrow."

"Lucky."

"So what's on your mind that's keeping you awake?"

"A mixture of things, work stress, still figuring out my life, random stuff that pops into your head when you're desperately trying to sleep. Ever deal with that? I think of the weirdest things at night, random facts, movies that I can't remember the name of, things I just really need to google because they seem important at the time. Sometimes I even write something down so I'll remember it in the morning and then when I read it it makes no sense."

Alex tried to hide her smile, she couldn't help but think of how cute Willow was when she started rambling. But she had to remember that they were just friends and nothing was going to come of it no matter how much she wished it would. "Yeah, I get that sometimes but mine tend to be medical breakthroughs, things that might help the patient I'm dealing with at the time or things I could have done differently."

"I come out here because it's so peaceful with only the sound of the waves and the sand between your toes. Plus I mean you can't beat that view it's so beautiful," she said looking up at the dark sky filled with twinkling stars.

"Yeah, it is," Alex answered except she wasn't looking up, instead her gaze landed on Willow and how beautiful she looked with only the moonlight lighting her face as she stared in awe at the stars above them. Alex was so lost in thought that she didn't notice that at that same moment Willow had turned her head and noticed that she wasn't looking at the sky she had been looking at her the whole time.


End file.
